Hiyori Sarugaki
|-|Past Hiyori= |-|Hiyori= Summary Hiyori Sarugaki (猿柿 ひよ里, Sarugaki Hiyori) is the former lieutenant of the 12th Division under Captains Kirio Hikifune and Kisuke Urahara, and currently a Visored. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A, higher with Hollow Mask Name: Hiyori Sarugaki Origin: Bleach Gender: Female Age: Unknown, at least over a hundred years Classification: Former lieutenant of the 12th Division, Shinigami, Visored Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsman, Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Pseudo Flight, Spiritual Awareness (Can see invisible spirits and objects), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Longevity, Can take her reiryoku and exert it as reiatsu, Statistics Amplification (Can use Shunpo to boost her speed), Dimensional Travel (With Senkaimon), Energy Manipulation, BFR (Shinigami can transfer the souls of the dead to either Soul Society or Hell depending on the deeds they've committed when they were alive with their Zanpakuto), Soul Manipulation (Shinigami can directly damage souls with their Zanpakutō), Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Overwhelming Aura (Spiritual pressure can passively induce ailments ranging from paralysis to fear inducement), Resistance to Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Mountain level (Presumably was able to fight against a Hollowfied Bankai Ichigo, should be comparable to Lisa), higher with Hollow Mask (Overwhelmed Shikai Ichigo and pressured him to use his Bankai. According to Aizen, hollowfication allows Shinigami to reach power levels far surpassing that of either a Hollow or a Shinigami) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Could keep up with Harribel) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class, higher with Hollow Mask Durability: Large Mountain level (Presumably withstood attacks from a Hollowfied Bankai Ichigo), higher with Hollow Mask Stamina: Very High. Weaker characters can fight for days without issue and with injuries that would be fatal to even the hardiest of normal humans. Survived being cut in half across the waist by Gin Ichimaru and was even conscious for several minutes after. Range: Extended melee range with her Zanpakutō, several kilonetres with Cero Standard Equipment: Her Zanpakutō, Kubikiri Orochi, Hollow Mask Intelligence: Combat Smart Weaknesses: Quick to anger. Hollow Mask only lasts 5 minutes but it can be reapplied Notable Attacks/Techniques: Gatling Mad Stomping: Hiyori strikes her opponent with several vicious kicks to overwhelm them. Super Harisen Slipper: Hiyori slaps her opponents with her sandals. Suikawari: Hiyori strikes her opponent with intense force. Hollowfication: The process in which a Soul attains the powers of a Hollow in order to pass the limits of their being. By gaining the power of a Hollow, one's Reiryoku increases dramatically. Only those who have control over their inner Hollow can Hollowfy manually. It manifests itself as a unique mask of different shapes and designs. Soul Reapers that can accomplish Hollowfication are known as Visoreds. Cero: A powerful blast of concentrated spiritual energy fired in a laser like fashion that only Hollows, Arrancars, and Visoreds can use. The power, force, speed, and blast area of the Cero is dependent on the strength, spiritual power, and sometimes skill of the user. File:GatlingMadStomping.gif|Gatling Mad-Stomping File:SuperHarisenSlipper.gif|Super Harisen Slipper File:Suikawari.gif|Suikawari File:Ep123HiyoriMask.png|Hiyori's Hollow mask File:Hiyori Cero.gif|Hiyori's Cero File:Hiyori_triple_Cero.png|Hiyori's Triple Cero Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Chi Users Category:Female Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Shinigami Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Spirits Category:Good Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Aura Users Category:Soul Users Category:BFR Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Tier 7